ACERCANDONOS
by andreita1393
Summary: Un nuevo villano akumatizado ataca la ciudad en una época muy especial donde nuestros dos héroes se ven expuestos a una magia mas allá de su control, tal vez esta los ayude a conocer otra faceta del otro. Esta es mi primer fanfic de Ladybug, aun que no es mi primer vez escribiendo, esta sera una historia corta, espero la disfruten y me den sus opiniones.
1. Chapter 1: Luna Roja

De ante mano les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leerme, es mi prima vez publicando un fanfic aun que ya los he hecho antes y he escrito anteriormente, por favor denme sus opiniones y sugerencias son de mucha ayuda.

 **CAP 1: LUNA ROJA**

En una noche muy inusual, donde una gran luna roja se refleja desde la pirámide del Lovre en parís, se vislumbran un par de sombras saltando entre techos, una de ellas es una figura esbelta de mujer que luce un traje rojo con motas negras el cual a la luz de esta extraña luna se tiñe de un tono carmesí muy llamativo para el gusto de esta misma.

\- Presiento que está cerca - Dice la chica al detenerse y mira las solitarias calles parisinas.

Su compañero quien sigilosamente avanza entre las sombras de las casas, se detiene en un rincón oscuro donde a lo lejos se observa la gran Torre Eiffel, esta se mantiene alerta ante cualquier posible ruido y/o ataque.

\- My lady, déjeme decirle que hoy luce especialmente reluciente – Dice seductoramente la silueta desde las sombras, quien detiene su mirada sobre la chica.

La chica gira su cuerpo en dirección a unos brillantes ojos verdes que la ven desde un rincón oscuro en aquel techo, a lo que observa como estos se van moviendo hasta que logra ver unos cabellos dorados rebeldes y finalmente una sonrisa gatuna que le permitió ver una hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos, mientras la silueta se materializaba mientras avanza en dirección a la chica siendo iluminado por la luna, permitiendo ver la figura de un muchacho no mayor a 15 años en un traje de cuero negro del cual colgaba un cinturón del mismo material bamboleándose cual felino interesado en su presa.

\- Muy gracioso Chat Noir, sabes que odio lo que esta luna le hace a mi traje, parezco lucecilla de navidad – dice la peli negra, mientras mira con sus ojos azules fulminantes al gatuno, quien solo se alza de hombros.

\- Sabías que los juguetes favoritos de los gatos son ¿los adornos de navidad? – dice coquetamente el chico mientras toda de la cintura a la chica y se acerca a ella.

\- Gatito, gatito, después buscaremos tu bola de estambre, por ahora debemos buscar al capital sueño – dice coquetamente la chica en respuesta la oji azul, mientras pone una mirada pensativa - recuerda que si al finalizar la luna roja no lo hemos vencido todos los que han sido afectados no podrán volver a dormir.

\- Ya sé, todo porque a esa chica se le ocurrió sabotear la conferencia del astrónomo, todo porque interrumpiría su reunión de té – dice el chico rodando los ojos

\- Ni me lo digas, Chloe puede ser tan cruel – dijo irritada la chica ¨y yo que estaría de organizadora junto con Alya, Nino y Adrien ¨ pensó ilusionada la chica – mejor acabemos con esta así podre regresa con Ad…. – se detuvo al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de más.

\- ¿Con quién? – pregunto el chico sorprendido de que su compañera hubiera dicho algo más de su vida diaria.

\- Nada olvídalo, por otro lado, no te parece que ¿está muy silencioso este lugar?, es sospechoso, sigamos buscando – dice la chica muy cautelosa mientras observa a su alrededor en busca del villano.

En otro lugar, se ve un hombre entrando en una casa y disparando un rayo rojo proveniente de un telescopio hacia los habitantes de la misma, haciendo que todo el que este durmiendo se levante y salga a la calle a ver fijamente la gran luna roja, en como tiempo toda una avenida se ve atiborrada de personas paradas mirando fijamente a la luna sin poner atención a nada más.

\- Ladybug mira allí, creo que encontré un camino lleno de migas que nos guiaran – dice Chat Noir señalando a las personas hipnotizadas por la luna.

\- Bien hecho gatito – dijo Ladybug con una amplia sonrisa que devolvió el rubio.

Así que siguieron avanzando hasta que finalmente encontraron a un hombre en un traje lleno de estrellas y color azul oscuro y mascara rojiza como las esa misma luna misteriosa.

\- Ohhh Ladybug tú también deseas apreciar esta luna centelleante, deberías saber que solo la podrás apreciar hoy, ya que la próxima vez que aparezca será dentro de 200 años, déjame ayudarte para que no te pierdas ni un momento de este histórica momento – dijo Sarcásticamente Capitán Sueño, apuntando hacia Ladybug su telescopio.

\- Olvídalo estrellita, pero permite que te ayude en tu alunizaje – Grito Chat Noir, mientras pateaba el telescopio desviando el ataque dirigido a Ladybug y a largando su bastón para lanzar a Capitán sueño lejos del alcance de su bastón.

\- No creas que esa es mi única arma – dijo Capitán Sueño incorporándose tras el golpe, de su cinturón blanco saco un látigo del mismo color que agarro a chat Noir del tobillo y lo azoto contra una pared.

\- Chat Noir ¿estás bien? – grito preocupada Ladybug, mientras giraba su yoyo lista para atacar a capitán sueño.

\- Tranquila my lady, mis nueve vidas están intactas – dijo algo adolorido Chat Noir mientras corría directo al contraataque a Capitán sueño.

En ese momento Ladybug lanzaba su yoyo hacia el villano, con la intención de inmovilizarlo a lo que el capitán sueño reacciono y con su látigo contrarresto el yoyo, sin embargo, no vio como chat Noir tenía invocado su cataclismo tomando el látigo con su mano y desintegrándolo, dejándolo así a merced del yoyo y quedando envuelto.

Como pavo para navidad - decía juguetonamente Chat Noir mientras sonreía a Ladybug quien tomaba el telescopio y lo rompía dejando salir un Akuma negro de él.

\- No más maldades para ti pequeño Akuma – decía Ladybug tomando al Akuma dentro de su yoyo y dejando salir una hermosa mariposa blanca – adiós mariposita, solo falta el amuleto mágico – dijo ella lanzando un objeto al aire que al instante restauro los daños causados por el capitán sueño.

\- Perrrrrfecto Ladybug, sin embargo, todo final feliz debe tener un beso de película – Dijo seductoramente Chat Noir mientras cerraba los ojos y se acercaba dramáticamente a la chica.

\- Lo siento gatito, la magia acaba a las 12 de la noche ves mi reloj ya marco las 12 – decía risueña Ladybug mientras escuchaba como su Miraculous emitía un pitido agudo, señalando el fin de su transformación.

\- My lady, fue un gusto proteger nuevamente las calles de parís junto a usted – decía Chat Noir mientras antes de tomar la mano de la chica y besarla tiernamente.

\- adiós Gatito – dijo Ladybug antes de lanzar su yoyo a un techo cercano y retirarse.

Sin embargo, algo extraño pasaría aquella noche, algo que no podrían evitar a raíz de exponerse a aquella enigmática y mágica luna roja.

Les agradezco de todo corazón, no se si tenga exito el fanfic pero lo hago mas por gusto, espero les haya gustado.

Tengo pensado este fanfic para hacerlo en 3 caps nada mas, ya dependerá de ustedes y de si me quedo corta con la idea jjaja.


	2. Chapter 2 : Juego de niños

Antes que nada no saben lo feliz que estoy de que les haya gustado además me he divertido mucho escribiendo esta historia, acá les traigo el siguiente capítulo, y tratare de subir mañana el tercero ya que sigo trabajando en él.

CAP 2 : JUEGO DE NIÑOS

Al llegar a su casa y deshacer la transformación, Marinette se sentía algo pesada y agotada, sintió un dolor de cabeza insoportable, Tikki trataba de ayudar acariciando suavemente su frente, la cual estaba algo caliente.

Marinette, tal vez te has resfriado lo mejor será que te recuestes y trates de descansar – Dijo la vocecita chillona de Tikki, quien estaba muy preocupada por la salud de su compañera.

Gracias Tikki, debo dormir, ya que mañana deberé ir a la escuela – dijo la peli negra en un susurro, sintiendo que su propia voz podría hacer explotar su cabeza.

Mientras en otro lugar en parís se ve como un chico rubio sale de tomar un baño y se mira al espejo sosteniendo su cabeza.

Plag, este dolor de cabeza me está matando – decía con voz agotada e irritada Adrien quien solo deseaba cerrar los ojos y olvidar que su cuerpo existía.

Debió ser por aquel golpe que te dio ese villano, ya se te pasara – decía muy tranquilo aquel pequeño Kwami negro, mientras daba una gran mordida a un bloque de queso camembert.

Al recostarse, Adrien cerro sus ojos, asi su cuerpo tras unos segundo logro relajarse y sintió como su mente fue absorbida por un profundo sueño que lo traslado a la escena de esa misma noche, la única diferencia era que la luna que estaba observando en ese mismo momento, era 3 veces más grande y más roja de lo que había sido anteriormente, el joven observo todo el paisaje, una parís pintada en un tono rosa y carmesí que se reflejaba en cada edificio y escenario de la ciudad.

El joven noto como al igual que esta tarde, llevaba puesto su traje de Chat Noir, sin embargo, extrañamente él estaba consiente de estar en su cuarto, mientras este pensamiento invadía su mente, una figura apareció a su lado.

¿Chat Noir? Esto debe ser una sueño – dijo la peli negra que llegaba a escena con su traje de rojo moteado, mientras se acercaba grácilmente al rubio, quien embelesado por la joven solo pensó rápidamente en una de sus frases más usuales.

Debo haber muerto y esta es la entrada al cielo – dijo sagaz el gatuno, tomo la mano de la joven y dio un gentil beso, gesto que la chica recibió con una risa pequeña característica de ese momento.

Que halagador gatito, sin embargo, creo que esto solo es un producto de mi imaginación consecuencia de mi pelea de esta tarde, así que si me disculpas ya tuve suficiente de esta luna roja – dijo la peli negra con un tono de voz divertido mientras apuntaba a Chat Noir con su dedo simulando un disparo, a lo que el joven instintivamente se deja caer dramáticamente al suelo –tú no tienes remedio, eh gatito, hasta en mis sueños reaccionas de una manera que me sorprende – dijo entre risas la joven enmascarada.

Sueño o no my lady, no desperdiciare este momento contigo, así que puedes ser el ratón, pero ya sabrás que el gato siempre gana – dijo seductoramente mientras grácilmente se agachaba sosteniendo su cuerpo en las manos y alistándose para saltar.

Esto sorprendió a Ladybug quien por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar y después acepto el reto propuesto por el chico y empezó correr sobre los tejados, lanzo su yoyo en busca de apoyo cerca de un hasta horizontal, lo que la balanceo hacia el parque cerca de su escuela, decidió esconderse en la copa de uno de esos árboles.

¨Gatito, puede que seas muy ágil pero no lograras encontrarme en un lugar tan oscuro ¨ - pensó Ladybug muy decidía ¨puede que sea un juego pero puedo ser muy competitiva y ni en mis sueños perderé¨ - pensó nuevamente triunfante la chica.

Como no quieres que te encuentre si hablas tan alto – dijo el rubio mirándola con ojos juguetones desde una rama paralela un árbol adelante ¨tal vez solo quería ser encontrada y todavía niega que no le agrado¨

En primer lugar nunca he dicho que no me agrades, segundo, no, no quería ser encontrada y por ultimo ¿Cómo me encontraste? Estaba segura que ya te había perdido la pista – dijo sorprendida la peli oscura, bajando de árbol de un salto.

Ok esto es extraño, ¿acabas de leer mi mente? – dijo sorprendido Chat Noir al oir la respuesta a sus pensamientos ¨esto debe ser un sueño¨ pensó.

Por supuesto que es un sueño, que crees ¿que esto pasa en la vida real gatito? – dijo juguetona la chica mientras tocaba la frente del muchacho empujándolo un poco a lo que el chico sorprendido solo se dejó caer en aquel suelo.

Bueno, siendo así este gatito ya atrapo su presa – dijo agachándose nuevamente en posición de saltar y corriendo rápidamente hacia Ladybug atrapándola en sus brazos, a lo que ella muy sorprendida solo se queda viendo esos ojos verdes, que por un momento la hipnotizaron hasta que noto como estos se empezaron a acercar más y más, él estaba por besarla pensó alarmada la chica.

Es.. espp .. ppera - balbuceo la chica, quien se sorprendió al balbucear con Chat Noir, ya que normalmente tenía su confianza al 100% estando con el chico, ese balbuceo solo le ocurría cuando estaba frente a ¨Adrien¨ pensó ella.

¿Que dijiste? – dijo de repente frenando su acercamiento a la chica al escuchar el nombre de su alter ego ¨¿ya lo descubrió?¨ pensó afanado.

De verdad me estás leyendo la mente, esto está muy extraño – dijo ella mientras bajaba de los brazos de Chat Noir.

Mar…. – Grito una sombra rosa que se acercaba a la oji azul, pero se frenó al darse cuenta de que esta no estaba sola.

¿Tikki? – Exclamo muy sorprendida Ladybug al verla allí, ¨las cosas se ponen mas confusas ahora¨ pensó – pero si estoy usando la trasformación de Ladybug, este sueño ya está bastante extraño.

¿Tikki? Eres su Kwami, enchante mademoiselle – dijo Chat Noir señalando inicialmente al pequeño ser volador y después haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

SI así es, un gusto – dijo Tikki mirando a la chica algo preocupada – este no es exactamente un sueño, debido a la luna roja que presenciaron, los poderes espirituales son amplificados y debido a que ustedes tienen una fuerte conexión por representar los poderes del ying y el yang, sus poderes aumentaran, pero lo más importante es que sepan que su conexión es lo que más aumentara, por eso están compartiendo mentes.

¿¡Compartiendo mentes!? – Exclamaron asombrados ambos muchachos a la vez que se miraban el uno al otro algo alterados.

Así es, este efecto no durara sino 48 horas que es el tiempo en que tarda la luna en volver a su ciclo normal – Dijo una criatura negra pequeña que recién llegaba a la escena volando.

¿Tu también Plag? - Decía Chat Noir empezando a creer lo que estaba pasando ¨Ella es la auténtica LadyBug y casi la beso¨ pensó embelesado el chico.

Tt.. t..tu v.. a ganarte un golpe gatito – dijo algo sonrojada la pelinegra al escuchar los pensamientos de chico a su izquierda – si esto va ser así, ¿no es posible que nuestras identidades sean descubiertas por el otro? – dijo volviendo a un tono neutro sin dejar el sonrojo inicial.

Ya cálmense – dijo Tikki seriamente, mientras se interponía entre ellos dos, la usual alegre y calmada Tikki ahora está usando un tono muy serio – precisamente por eso estamos acá, para evitar que estén 100% conectados.

Les haremos un sello que minimizara los efectos de la luna roja sobre ustedes, no cortara la conexión completamente pero evitara que terminen viendo todo lo que el otro ve, como en este momento que comparten completamente este espacio – dijo Plag con sus patitas cruzadas y adoptando una cara muy seria y sin ninguna distracción como solia sucederle al Kwami.

Deben tener en cuenta que si el sello se llega a romper podría pasar que no puedan esconder sus más profundos secretos o que puedan confundir su propia identidad con la del otro – Advirtió Tikki mientras marcaba en la mano de Ladybug un circulo morado dividido en la mitad, la chica no supo que significaba hasta que ella le hubo agregado unas pequeñas motas y un par de antenas – no te preocupes este sello solo será visible para ti – explicó la Kwami.

Entonces este sello minimizara los efectos de la luna roja durante dos días, pero ¿que pasara si atacan villanos? – Pregunto Chat Noir, después de analizar la situación – ¿esto interferirá con nuestros poderes?

Efectivamente, los minimizara, asi que en caso de ser muy necesario para retirar el sello solo deben tocar el sello con su Miraculous y decir la palabra ´liberar´, de esta manera sus poderes volverán a su fuerza ordinaria – dijo Plag mientras dibujaba la silueta de un gato sentado con una luz verde brillante.

Listo chicos, con esto no deberían tener problemas – dijo Tikki a Ladybug quien en ese momento se empezó a tambalear a lo que el chico la tomo de los hombros y la sostuvo.

¿Estás bien my lady? – Dijo Chat Noir a la peli negra mientras la ayudaba a sostenerse en pie.

Ella estará bien solo empieza a hacer efecto el sello, hasta luego Plag y Chat Noir – dijo Tikki mientras se posaba en la cabeza de Ladybug y ese paisaje de parís en color carmesí se empezaba a desfigurar hasta quedar todo en color negro.

Y así ambos jóvenes lograron conciliar al fin el sueño, un sueño propio donde sus pensamientos les pertenecían o ¿tal vez no?

Sé que dijeron que tal vez estaba muy corto pero es para mantener el misterio el capítulo siguientes por ser el de la trama principal será más largo y creo q muy divertido, me gustaría leer su opiniones.


	3. Chapter 3: Estaré a tu lado

Buenas noches, volví con otro capitulo mas, esta vez creo que les gustara mas, lo he hecho mas largo ademas de que ya nos vamos acercando al final, agradezco mucho sus opiniones, me gustaría seguir escuchando que les gusto, que nos les gusto, en fin, no me extiendo mas.

MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME

* * *

 **CAP 3: ESTARE A TU LADO**

Esa mañana no tenía pinta de ser más perfecta para chica que muy contenta se hallaba al espejo peinando su cabello antes de salir, sus alegres ojos azules se desviaron hacia una fotografía pegada en el espejo, en ella se veía a un joven modelo con los ojos cerrados y mirada distante, tan solo disfrutando de la brisa, en ella se detallaba como los cabellos dorados del joven estaban algo revueltos probablemente a causa del viento.

\- Ahhhh tendré que agradecer a Alya por este detalle, solo míralo Tikki, es tan perfecto – decía embelesada Marinette a su Kwami, quien solo movía la cabeza de izquierda a derecha mientras se reía – todavía no puedo creer que Alya consiguiera esta foto de Adrien, se ve maravilloso con su cabello revuelto le da un aire juguetón y algo infantil.

\- Nada podría hacer de hoy un mejor día, hoy hace sol, es la última semana antes de vacaciones y tengo una foto exclusiva de Adrien Agreste – decía la chica dando un gritito de alegría ¨ohh Adrien, Adrien, Adrien a final de esta semana te diré lo que siento¨ pensó emocionada la chica que durante todo el año escolar estuvo intentando confesarse al chico del cual estaba profundamente enamorada.

\- Tikki, esta semana si lo hare, me le confesare – decía la chica muy emocionada, agarrando a la Kwami y dando vueltas hasta caer ambas a la cama, a lo que la Kwami solo voló en zigzag un poco mareada tratando de alejarse.

\- Eso dices todos los días Marinette, pero cuando llega el momento terminas balbuceando algo inentendible o en el caso de san Valentín y el regalo de cumpleaños, olvidaste marcar la carta, pero sé que lo lograras eres muy valiente después de todo eres una súper heroína – dijo Tikki haciéndole una pequeña broma aunque apoyándola.

Tras finalizar esta charla Marinette se apresuró, tomo su mochila comió brevemente su desayuno saliendo de casa en dirección a la escuela, ya que si bien era la última semana de escuela debía llegar a tiempo, era la semana que definiría sus notas desde inicio de año hasta ahora, todo se resumía en esos últimos exámenes que debía tomar.

Mientras en otro lado, en una gran mansión se hallaba un joven preparándose para salir, se hallaba tomando su desayuno en una gran mesa rectangular, en donde solo había comida para una persona, el joven miraba su plato con mucha desgana mientras suspiraba.

\- ¿Qué pasa Adrien?, si no te gusta el desayuno, puedo decirle al chef que te haga algo diferente – dijo una joven parada detrás de la silla de Adrien, mientras sostenía un dispositivo con el que estaba tomando notas.

\- No, está bien Natalie, es solo que hoy no tengo hambre comeré más tarde, vámonos – Dijo muy desanimado el rubio mientras caminaba en dirección al auto, esa mañana su padre había recibido noticias del profesor de esgrima quien aseguro que el chico había bajado su rendimiento, a lo que su padre dijo que de seguir así debería tomar clases más intensivas durante las vacaciones que se avecinaban, ocupando su tiempo para que este no pudiera salir con sus amigos como había planeado.

¨ Ohh Adrien, Adrien, Adrien a final de esta semana te diré lo que siento¨ Escucho Adrien, confundido miro hacia todos los lados buscando el origen de esa voz, hasta se encontró con la mirada inquisidora de Natalie, quien solo lo ignoraba mientras anotaba algunas cosas en su dispositivo.

\- Natalie, ¿me has llamado? O ¿has escuchado a alguien hacerlo? – pregunto Adrien dudando que la voz fuera la de su niñera ejecutiva, sin embargo, si estaba muy curioso ya que esa voz le sonaba extrañamente similar a la de una chica enmascarada que conocía.

\- No Adrien, nadie te ha llamado hasta el momento, más bien date prisa o se te hará tarde – dijo Natalie abriendo la puerta del coche el cual estaba siendo manejado por el gorila, como le gustaba decirle Adrien al guarda espaldas que lo acompañaba a donde fuera que iba, claro a menos que fuera Chat Noir.

\- Bueno supongo que no importa – Dijo para finalizar la conversación el muchacho, sin embargo, él sabía muy bien que había oído su nombre y lo más interesante fue la frase que le siguió.

\- Tratando de olvidar lo sucedido con su padre y sus vacaciones ya arruinadas decidió fantasear con que esa voz provenía de nada más y nada menos que de cierta Catarina, fantaseaba con que ella estuviera enamorada de él o bueno según la voz, ella se confesaría a Adrien, de pronto, la idea no le pareció tan loca, después de todo sus fotos estaban en toda parís, tal vez ella si sabía que el existía y tal vez solo tal vez fuera una de sus fans pensó emocionado el chico.

\- Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado a la escuela al bajar del coche Natalie solo lo miro como preguntándole porque ese cambio de expresión, ya que con el pensamiento se había asomado una indiscutible sonrisa que no podía ocultar, el chico solo alzo un poco los hombros y se despidió, mientras caminaba por la escuela empezó a notar cuando algunas chicas se le acercaban y lo miraban como buscando su atención, aunque era algo normal hasta ahora empezaba a pensar que tal vez su gran amor estuviera allí mismo tratando de llamar su atención.

¨My lady ¿Dónde estás?¨ Pensó resignado el joven, mientras buscaba esos ojos azules tan cautivadores y sagaces que tanto amaba.

\- ¿Nino, dijiste algo? – pregunto Marinette, llevaba tiempo escuchando esa misma voz que sabía que conocía pero que no descifraba, solo sabía que repetía constantemente un ansioso ¿Dónde estás? o ¿serás tú?, a lo que ella solo se sorprendía buscaba quien hablaba.

\- No Marinette, no he dicho nada, ¿estás bien? – dijo el chico levantando una de sus cejas, la chica había estado algún tiempo levantando la cabeza como jirafa y le había preguntado muchas veces lo mismo.

\- Si creo que sí, estoy algo dispersa hoy – Respondió Sonrojada la peli oscura, debía verse bastante extraña.

\- Hablando de distracciones, mira quien llego – dijo la voz cantarina de Alya a su lado, mientras que le golpeaba la costilla suavemente.

\- Buenos días Nino, Alya, Marinette - Saludo Adrien mientras acomodaba su maleta sobre la mesa junto a Nino, con el cual choco los puños.

\- Bu… bu… e…enos… días Adrien- Balbuceo rápidamente Marinette con una sonrisa nerviosa y un ligero sonrojo, el chico solo le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó, siempre sus saludos tan característicos pensó el chico mientras se sentaba.

¨Ladybug¨ Pensó derrotado el rubio mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos, mientras una chica solo admiraba los cabellos dorados del chico embelesada ¨Adrien¨ pensó ella a la par que el chico.

¨¿¡eh!?¨ pensaron al unísono y ambos levantaron la cabeza sorpresivamente, ¨¿Chat Noir?¨ Pensó repentinamente Marinette al reconocer el color de voz del chico al decir el nombre de su alter ego, luego recordó vagamente el sueño y miro el dorso de su mano y allí yacía aquella marca de Catarina, si era el, esa era la voz insistente que había escuchado durante toda la mañana.

¨Para servirte Mi lady¨ Pensó Adrien sonriendo tras mirar su mando y recordar lo que Plag le había dicho al salir de casa, él le recordó acerca de la conexión que mantendría con Ladybug estos días y le advirtió que tal vez escucharía los pensamientos más sobre salientes de la chica y viceversa.

¨esto es muy extraño¨ Pensó algo sobresaltada la chica, no estaba muy segura de seria escuchada pero si se sentía curiosa de esa ¨conversación ¨ que estaba manteniendo con el gatuno.

¨Te advertí que en el juego del gato y el ratón, el ratón siempre pierde, aunque tratándose de mí, lo consideraría un empate ¨ Pensó Adrien, empezaba a descubrir que podía darle al pensamiento ese matiz seductor que usaba cuando hablaba como Chat Noir.

Una chica detrás de él lo saco de sus pensamientos, ya que soltó una pequeña carcajada que reprimió tapándose la boca, el solo siguió esperando una respuesta de su Catarina.

Por su lado Marinette estaba muy avergonzada, el comentario del gatuno había hecho que no pudiera reprimir una risa causando que todos la miraran extraño, especialmente su compañera Alya quien la miraba sorprendida.

¨Gatito travieso, ¿no deberías estar haciendo, lo que se supone que hagan los gatos mientras no combaten el crimen?¨ Pensó Marinette mientras rodaba sus ojos como costumbre de hacer ese tipo de respuestas a los coqueteos de Chat Noir.

¨Sabes que mi genialidad alcanza para ser genial de día, de noche y por supuesto prestar atención a My lady¨ Pensó Adrien mientras esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa, a lo que Nino lo codeo con una mirada inquisidora.

\- Viejo ¿que estas tramando?, tienes cara de que tienes un plan en mente y tendrás que contarme de que es – dijo Nino curioso y con una sonrisa de complicidad, a esto Adrien solo sorprendido asintió y decidió simular que estaba escribiendo, tal vez Nino no sería el único en darse cuenta de su extraña actitud y no tenía idea de que le diría a su amigo.

\- Marinette solo rodo sus ojos a raíz del comentario de chico, en su mente se imagino una sonrisa traviesa salir de los labios del enmascarado, ¨si ya señor genialidad ¨ pensó Marinette mientras ocultaba una sonrisa detrás de su mano, sin embargo alguien si la había notado.

\- Señorita Marinette, si la está pasando tan bien en clase, debería pasar a explicarnos el argumento que presenta el autor en este escrito – Hablo en un tono serio la maestra, a lo que la chica se sonrojo en gran medida y agrando los ojos entrando en pánico.

\- Profesora de hecho estaba a punto de dar una hipótesis propia sobre la situación del autor que podría resolver esta misma pregunta, así que si me permite me gustaría responder a mi esa pregunta – Hablo calmadamente Adrien, quien sabiendo que la chica a su espalda había sido tomada con la guardia baja probablemente no sería capaz de formular una frase que tuviera sentido.

\- Está bien Adrien, solo porque estoy muy interesada en lo que tienes para decirnos – Exclamo alegre la profesora mientras le cedía el lugar enfrente de los alumnos.

Así transcurrió toda la mañana, una distraída Marinette bromeando con Chat Noir y un Adrien saliendo en defensa de la chica, aunque Marinette se proponía poner atención los constantes malos juegos de palabras del chico la hacían reír y perder la concentración.

Al finalizar la jornada escolar, se ve a dos chicas hablando en una banca del parque, una de ellas se encuentra señalando a la otra en tono acusatorio, mientras la otra chica solo se agacha más en esa banca, tratando de desaparecer antes que la chica la siga regañando.

\- Es que no te entiendo Marinette – dijo seriamente Alya, mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Dijiste que harías lo posible por declarártele a Adrien esta semana antes de las vacaciones y todo el día estuviste en las nubes, teniendo la oportunidad perfecta de hablar con él, ni si quiera le agradeciste a Adrien el haberte salvado de los profesores por tu despiste

\- Soy un desastre total Alya, ¿que hice? – Dijo lastimeramente la peli negra, ya que había bromeado tanto con Chat Noir que había ignorado a Adrien toda la mañana, ciertamente debió haberle agradecido al menos su ayuda ¨Todo es culpa de ese gato tonto¨ Pensó enojada Marinette.

\- Para mañana espero que por lo menos le agradezcas, bueno amiga ya te regañe pero sabes que te quiero bicho tontico, debo irme últimamente mi Lady blog ha estado algo apagado y eso no puedo dejar que pase – Dijo Alya muy decidida, la chica solo se despidió de Marinette y se empezó a alejar.

\- Ahhhh Tikki, Alya tiene razón debí prestarle más atención a Adrien que a Chat Noir, ahora Adrien pensara que soy una mal agradecida – soltó la oji azul en un suspiro.

\- No te aflijas Marinette, estoy segura que el entenderá que había alguna razón por la que estabas especialmente distraída, además si no lo viste, hoy estuvo de muy buen humo, así que no creo que este molesto – Dijo reconfortante aquella figura rosa desde su chaqueta.

\- Marinette tras no ver más opción, se dispuso a caminar rumbo a casa, hasta que algo llamo le atención sobre un techo, allí se hallaba una silueta que conocía perfectamente, el chico rubio se hallaba persiguiendo otra sombra que no distinguió, sin embargo, aquello solo significaba una cosa, otro Akuma estaba atacando.

Corrió a un callejón y se transformó con la ayuda de su compañera Kwami, en unos momentos ya está alcanzando al rubio que la ignoraba mientras perseguía aquella figura ¨¿A quién persigues?¨ Pregunto mentalmente Marinette ya que el chico parecía no notar su presencia.

¨¿De qué hablas? No soy tan acosador si eso piensas, aunque podría serlo si así deseas¨ Pensó Adrien en respuesta mientras terminaba de ponerse su uniforme de esgrima, empezaba a preocuparse un poco Ladybug había estaba algo callada desde que salió de clases, tal vez ella también tuviera otras actividades extracurriculares.

¨ya habrá tiempo para hablar de tu nivel de acoso, mejor responde¨ Pensó la chica rodando los ojos, mientras bajaba, Chat Noir se había detenido en un extraño callejón bastante estrecho, al ella dar su último salto quedo a espaldas del gatuno.

\- Gatito porque no me respondes, ¿qué está pasando? – Pregunto Marinette, algo intrigada, la actitud del chico le decía que algo no estaba bien.

\- Pasa Ladybug, que ya no serás mas la heroína de parís – dijo malévolamente el rubio mientras la encaraba y empezaba a caminar hacia la chica quien lo miro desafiante – Estas apunto de ser parte del nacimiento de la nueva cara de parís, pero no te molestes en intentar detenerme eso solo hará mejor las cosas – Dijo el rubio mientras sus ojos pasaban de un verde brillante a un Café Opaco y su antifaz se tornaba color naranja, apareciéndole un par de orejas largas, junto con un traje color naranja blanco, el cual terminaba con una extinción simulando una cola de zorro.

\- Al mismo tiempo que sucedía esta transformación, una jaula rodeo a la chica en traje de Catarina, junto con una cuerda que la envolvió desde el torso hasta los pies, intento forcejear en vano contrariamente a su pelea anterior estas cuerdas si eran reales.

\- Pero ¿cómo?, el poder de crear es el de mi Miraculous – Exclamo sorprendida la peli negra, a la vez que la rabia empezaba a emerger de ella, que sucio plan estaba tramando Volpina ¨Chat Noir, estoy en un ligero aprieto quizás necesite un poco de ayuda¨ Pensó Ladybug tratando de parecer a calmada al enviar su mensaje.

\- Adrien quien estaba en medio de su clase escucho el llamado de su compañera, sin embargo, hoy su profesor se había ensañado en no permitirle frenar la pelea, lo estaba presionando a causa de su ¨bajo desempeño¨ de los últimos días, ¨My lady, iré en tu ayuda en cuanto pueda solo dime ¿dónde estás¨ pensó con Adrien frustrado, debía deshacerse de esta profesor lo antes posible.

\- Lo sé, ¿no es fabuloso?, no eres la única con dicho poder ahora – rio maléficamente la peli castaña – veras mientras existas sé que no podre ser el centro de atención de esta ciudad, así que he decidido que parís tendrá un mártir, un nuevo villano y una súper heroína que soy yo, ah por cierto el mártir eres tu- Explico Volpina añadiendo un deje sarcástico a la última oración.

\- mientras tu estas encerrada acá, Chat Noir estará desesperado buscándote, pero no te preocupes el té encontrara, solo que para el estarás muerta, un pequeño truco que ya conoces supongo – dijo malévolamente guiñándole un ojo – estará tan devastado que albergara odio en su corazón hacia mí, hasta el punto de querer destruirme, lo que él no sabe, es que tú te harás pasar por mí, para cuando él se haya dado cuenta que la persona a la que ataco no soy yo, ya será tarde y tu historia como súper héroe de Paris habrá acabado, Chat Noir será culpado y yo Volpina seré la heroína que lo apresara pero que lastimosamente llego muy tarde para salvar a la tan querida Ladybug – Explico Volpina haciendo un gesto de asco al final de la frase.

\- Marinette al comprender este plan se apresuró a explicarle a Chat Noir ¨ No vengas, es una trampa ¨ Pensó afanada, a lo que el chico respondió ¨ My lady, ¿dónde estás? Iré en tu ayuda¨ Pensó Adrien ahora sí muy preocupado, son pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo en dirección al baño de hombres y se transformó saliendo por una ventana del mismo, ya se ocuparía de una excusa.

\- Es hora de preparar el escenario – dijo la peli castaña, mientras tomaba a la chica y la cargaba hacia otro lugar, pudo distinguir una de las calles dentro de los campos elíseos, así que sabiendo que su compañero podría rastrear su yoyo, se movió lo más que pudo para dejar caer el mismo en alguna parte de parís, ahora su compañero no daría con su paradero dejándole más tiempo para pensar en una solución.

¨Ladybug, ¿dónde estás?¨ Pensó Adrien desesperado, ya hacia bastante tiempo su compañera no le respondía, temía que le hubiera pasado algo, por el momento estaba siguiendo la señal que enviaba su yoyo, ya que no podía ver desastres que le indicaran que algo malo estuviera pasando en la ciudad.

Corría cada vez más rápido, al llegar a la ubicación que marcaba su rastreador, confundido empezó a buscar a la chica, encontró el yoyo cerca de una alcantarilla, en perfecto estado, pero no podía creer que su compañera lo hubiera perdido por accidente ¨¿Porque no quieres que te encuentre? Somos compañeros, debemos ayudarnos mutuamente¨ pensó enojado, debía seguir buscándola si ella no quería que el la encontrara, la situación era más peligrosa de lo que él creía.

Marinette tenía miedo, en todo ese tiempo había aprendido a mantener la calma en situaciones peligrosas pero estuvo tratando de idear un plan para salir de ese embrollo y no encontraba una falla en la estrategia de Volpina, temía que tal vez, si fuera su fin ¨Adrien Hubiera deseado decirte lo que siento ´te amo´¨ Se lamentó Marinette.

Momentos después vio una figura roja llegar desde el techo y a aterrizar frente a ella era nada más y nada menos que su alter ego, una copia de sí misma.

\- Zorra engatusadora, me copiaste para atraerlo acá – Exclamo horrorizada al ver como esa figura que recién había llegado, caía al suelo inerte.

\- Llevo esperando este momento mucho tiempo – dijo mientras se le acercaba la real Volpina y con una mano la transformaba en una copia de sí misma, ahora ella se veía exactamente igual a la real Volpina, con la ligera diferencia que ella seguía sin poderse mover y además ella la había tapado la boca con una cinta para evitar que hablara algo.

Ágilmente la real Volpina desapareció para ver el espectáculo desde una distancia prudente y unos segundos después Marinette vio llegar al rubio quien en un principio no la vio ya que fue directo al cuerpo de la falsa Ladybug, después si la noto y la miraba muy enojado, esos ojos verdes de pronto le parecieron más fríos que el hielo.

Mientras estaba por la ciudad buscando algún indicio de Ladybug, la vi saltando a lo lejos así que apresure el paso, parecía que huía de algo, después de que me hube acercado un poco, vi una figura familiar era esa chica akumatizada Layla, ella odiaba en sobre manera a Ladybug y había jurado vengarse, debía apresurarse.

Al llegar la vi en el piso parece que estaba inconsciente así que corrí hasta ella.

\- My lady, Responde, despierta ya llegue – Gritaba el enmascarado mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la recostaba en sus piernas – resiste, por favor necesito tu ayuda – empezaba a subir su voz, de pronto paso su mano sobre su nariz para verificar su respiración y noto que el cuerpo ya no tenía vida, no estaba respirando, ni tenia pulso, así que cuidadosamente bajo la cabeza de la chica y la recostó en el suelo.

\- Zorra egoísta, pagaras con la misma moneda el haberte acercado a la persona que amo, no te perdonare lo que has hecho ¿me escuchas? – Grito el enmascarado, caminando a paso lento mientras alargaba su bastón listo para atacar con un golpe contundente que acabara con el asunto de una sola vez.

Marinette trato de moverse, de librarse, de hablar pero estaba muy bien sujeta, pudo ver el rostro de un joven devastado y confundido, no quería verlo así, no quería morir así.

* * *

Así acaba por hoy, si Dios quiera mañana subiré el siguiente capitulo que asi como lo tengo planeado sera el penúltimo, la historia me salio mas larga de lo que planeaba jejeje pero vale la pena si a ustedes les gusta, espero escuchar sus comentarios n.n.


	4. Chapter 4: Decisiones

Muchas gracias a quienes están siguiendo la historia, ver que siguen la historia y a algunos les ha gustado es muy significativo para mí, me animan, por cierto ya volví, tuve un problema con el ingreso a la cuenta (no recordada la contraseña), afortunadamente ya lo soluciones jeje.

Bueno acá llega el siguiente cap.

* * *

CAP 4: DECISIONES

Aquello lo atormento, sus propios ojos verdes lucían aterradores ante esa escena, sin vida, sin esperanza, estaba muy confundido,¿ que era esa imagen que estaba viendo?, era como ver un espejo, pero este espejo le transmitía su temor, su desesperación, pero sus emociones le decían que allí adelante estaba la respuesta, solo tenía que deshacerse de esas inseguridades.

\- No sé qué clase de truco sucio estás haciendo conmigo, pero no será suficiente para que evites tu castigo – dijo mientras iniciaba su ataque hacia la chica, sin embargo, notaba como difícilmente ella los esquivaba.

Su rabia no le permitía controla la fuerza, solo seguía aquella chica que aparentemente no podía más que saltar, notaba la desesperación en sus ojos y allí estaba otra vez, esa imagen de si mismo atacándola, se detuvo no podía ver nada más, se sentía ciego.

¨Chat Noir, detente soy yo¨ Gritaba mentalmente la peli negra, mientras seguía esquivando sus ataques, se sentía inútil, por más que lo llamaba el no atendía, trato con todas sus fuerzas de que el recibiera su mensaje pero ya estaba muy agotada ¨Chat Noir, todo es una ilusión yo soy Ladybug¨ seguía intentando que de alguna forma la reconociera.

No sabía como pero había logrado hacer que el rubio viera atreves de los ojos de ella, almeno lo confundiría un rato más, sin embargo, el chico se quedó estático y cerrando sus ojos salto a un barandal en un segundo piso y después cayó sobre ella apresándola contra el suelo.

\- Muy lista, pero soy un cazador experto, no necesito de todos mis sentidos para atrapar a un insignificante zorro, CATACLISMO – Grito enojado el joven de ojos verdes, en sus ojos pudo ver un brillo, una lagrima se asomaba atreves de su máscara.

¨Chat Noir, por favor este no eres tú, no tienes por qué ser un asesino, el enojo no conduce a nada ¨ Pensó Marinette, tenía que seguir intentando hasta el final o ella moriría y Chat Noir seria culpado por ello.

Este sería el golpe Final pensó Adrien, ya la tenía acorralada, no podría moverse más, llamo su cataclismo dispuesto a usarlo, al verse en dicha situación, ya asegurada su victoria, noto su vista se difumino y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, si su compañera siguiera con vida ella no lo habría permitido, pero era culpa de esa zorra que ella no estuviera viva y no pudiera evitar que el acabara lo que empezó.

Durante ese segundo en que vacilo, muy en lo profundo de su mente escucho un susurro ¨Gatito, estoy aca¨ decía la voz de una chica, de quien había alegrado sus días tantas veces, de esa chica de la que desconocía su rostro pero con su valentía había logrado apoderarse de su corazón.

¨¿Ladybug? Yo vi, tu corazón, estas viva¨ pensaba confusamente en respuesta a la voz de la chica, meneo su cabeza en busca del cuerpo inerte de la chica, sin embargo, este ya había desaparecido ¨¿que está pasando? Tengo a Volpina, ¿dónde estás? ¨ pensaba ansioso el rubio aun mirando con ojos rabiosos al cuerpo que tenía apresado ¨Gato tonto, he estado frente a ti todo este tiempo, por fin me escuchas, estuve tratando de decirte que es un engaño, la Volpina que tienes enfrente soy yo, estoy atada y con la apariencia de esa pequeña engatusadora¨ Explicaba aceleradamente la pelinegra en su cabeza, en un principio estuvo aterrada pero tras escuchar la respuesta del rubio, trato de calmarse, debía lograr que el también lo hiciera, después de todo su cataclismo seguía activo y estaba en una posición muy peligrosa.

Al escuchar su explicación, el chico rápidamente lanzo su mano hacia una la lata de soda que había cerca y esa se oxido y desintegro, después sin un momento que perder tomo a la chica aun transformada y le dio un largo abrazo.

\- Estoy muy feliz que estés viva – Susurro Adrien a Ladybug, ¨escucha, Volpina está cerca según lo que pude notar, es capaz de materializar lo que desea, ella notara que aún sigo acá y sin duda volverá, debes estar alerta, seré la carnada ¨ Formulo rápidamente un plan Ladybug mientras el chico simplemente asentía y tras aquello, solo dejo salir una mirada picara.

¨Parece que soy mejor cazador de lo que esperaba, tal vez debería disfrutar de mi presa¨ Transmitió Adrien pícaramente a su enmascarada compañera, mientras levantaba las cejas un par de veces ¨Ya habrá tiempo para bromear¨ pensó sarcásticamente, no podía negar que la situación le provocó un ligero sonrojo, pero debía ser neutral .

Después de aquello, Adrien se fue saltando, dejando a una Volpina muy confusa, no entendía que parte de su plan había fallado, la chica seguía sin perder su transformación, Hawk Moth estaba muy molesto por dejar ir la oportunidad de tomar los Miraculous de Ladybug , debía bajar y quitárselos mientras pudiera, además, si no reforzaba la magia de sus cuerdas la chica pronto volvería a moverse.

\- Valla, Valla parece que el estúpido de Chat Noir es más Inútil de lo que pensé – dijo Volpina bajando de aquel edificio, y rodeando a la chica en el suelo – pero bueno ya que él no ha sido capaz, seré yo quien acabe contigo y me quede tus Miraculous.

Inútil es un zorro que no es astuto, hace décadas descubrimos tu plan – dijo Chat Noir llegando desde atrás y provocando a la chica, quien lo miro en un principio confundida y después enojada.

\- Lamento acabar con este melodrama pero como veras somos dos a uno nuevamente,¿ aún quieres pelear? – Completo amenazadoramente la chica de ojos de un furiosos azul, quien nuevamente estaba en pie y luciendo su traje Rojo moteado.

\- Waww My lady, definitivamente el rojo es tu color – Silbo el rubio y le guiño un ojo, a lo que ambas chica rodaron sus ojos.

Después de un despliegue de movimientos muy bien sincronizados por parte de Ladybug y Chat Noir, se ve como una chica es envuelta en la cuerda de un yoyo.

\- SI creen que me vencieron están muy equivocados – Dijo mientras en lugar de la chica había aparecido un poste, cosa que los sorprendió a ambos, acto seguido la chica hizo aparecer otras dos copias de ella mista, las cuales empezaron a atacar ferozmente a ambos chicos, empezando a separarlos hacia los opuestos de aquella plaza.

Mientras aquella pelea con la copia, Adrien noto como su Miraculous estaba parpadeando, había olvidado que había usado ya su cataclismo y estaba por destransformarse ¨My lady resiste, estoy pos perder mi transformación ¨ Explico rápidamente Chat Noir, ¨Yo te cubro gatito¨ respondió confiada Ladybug mientras atacaba a la segunda copa de Volpina para llamar su atención.

Mientras Chat Noir se encontraba ausente Volpina ataco con ambas copias a la chica, quien debía huir y esquivar las cuerdas que aparecían sorpresivamente tratando de apresarla nuevamente, parecía interminable aquel juego del gato y el ratón, notaba que estaba mucho más agotada que antes y escucho un pitido, que anunciaba que también su tiempo de destransformarse había acabado ¨¿Estoy por perder mi trasformación también? ¿Qué esta pasando?¨ Penso afanada Ladybug.

\- Plag ¿qué está pasando?, porque estamos en tanta desventaja y por qué Volpina es ¿tan fuerte? – Pregunto un Adrien muy apurado necesitaba volver con Ladybug y también necesitaban una estrategia.

\- Ella es más fuerte y ustedes son más débiles, jmmm .. por el sello que les hemos puesto,hmm.. si desean aumentar sus poderes gracias a la luna roja deben liberar el sello, así tendrán todo el potencial, eso si… deben hacerlo los dos – explico Plag mientras comía rápidamente su queso para poder estar con fuerzas y poder trasformar a Adrien nuevamente.

¨Yo te cubro My lady, Plag me ha dicho que debemos de liberar el sello ¨ Explico el chico mientras esperaba respuesta, estaba algo ansioso era incierto lo que pasaría pero por ahora debían detener ese Akuma ¨De acuerdo, hagámoslo ¨ escucho la respuesta de la joven, en ese momento ambos jóvenes pasaron su mano sobre su Miraculous y liberaron el sello al unísono.

En el momento en que el sello se rompió, ocurrieron dos cosas simultáneamente, Marinette noto como sus Miraculous habían dejado de sonar anunciando que habían vuelto a recargarse de energía y segundo ambos chicos vieron como de sus Miraculous habían aparecido allí un par de creaturas, un tigre blanco y un dragón rojo, estas dos creaturas empezaron a atacar a esas copias permitiéndoles a Chat Noir y Ladybug ocuparse de la Volpina real, quien con el repentino cambio de situación quedo aturdida siendo atrapada por los chicos, quienes le quitaron su collar y lo rompieron saliendo de el un Akuma negro.

\- Adiós Mariposita – Dijo risueñamente Ladybug mientras dejaba libre una mariposa blanca la cual salía de su yoyo.

\- Lo hicimos – Gritaron al unísono los chicos, chocando sus puños como estaban acostumbrados a hacer.

Sin embargo, me queda la duda ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunto Chat Noir a las criaturas frente a ellos, estas simplemente saltaron y rápidamente se fusionaron con el Miraculous de cada uno dejando a unos chicos impactados.

\- ¿Que fue eso? – Preguntaron al tiempo ambos chicos mientras se veían asombrados.

\- My lady … - Empezó diciendo el rubio, sin embargo fue interrumpido por la pelinegra.

\- Pero sigo viva, no hay necesidad de hacer un melo drama – explicaba la chica, quien también estaba agradecida de que las cosas no hubieran pasado a mayores.

\- Falsa confianza –Dijo burlesco el gatuno

\- ¿¡te has dado cuenta!? – Dijeron al unísono los chicos, ambos estaban experimentando una sensación de deja vu constante, en ese mismo momento.

\- Estas en mi cabeza My lady, literalmente – reia nervioso el chico, podía sentir como cada cosa que veía ella la estaba viendo, así mismo el podía verse a si mismo atreves de los ojos confundidos de la peli negra.

\- SI me concentro, puedo enfocar mi vista en lo que realmente estoy viendo y no en o que tu vez – dijo Ladybug sosteniéndose la cabeza, mientras intentaba caminar sin embargo, las imágenes que veía el chico la confundían.

\- Lo mejor será… - Intento formular el chico pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por la peli negra.

\- Si, preguntare a Tikki sobre el sello , Adiós gatito – Completo al saber que el chico diría que debían ir a casa y hablar con sus Kwami

El camino su casa fue extenuante, ese día había sido bastante largo, la chica trataba de centrarse en sus propios pensamientos, de esta forma tal vez no revelaría el lugar donde vivía o información que pudiera decirle al chico sobre su verdadera identidad, al llegar se recostó en su cama y sintió como contener toda esa información había generado que iniciara un dolor de cabeza que no pudo soportar, así que solo dejo ir todo eso, sin importarle que le llegara al chico, pronto todo se tornó oscuro y logro dormir.

* * *

Weno este será todo por hoy, espero se queden picados de curiosidad, el prox. Cap podría ser el último, ¿será que descubrirán quienes son en realidad? ¿Quiénes son esas criaturas? ¿sera suficiente el queso para Plag?, descúbralo todo el domingo en este mismo lugar.

Chaaao a todos.


	5. Chapter 5: Empate

**BIENVENIDOS A UNA** **ACTUALIZACIÓN**

 **Varios ya me han dicho que estaba un poco confusa esta parte así que me explicare más abajo como está organizado este capítulo y posiblemente alguno parte extra que tengo pensado escribir.**

 **_ QUIEN ESTA EN ESCENA_**

 **¨LO QUE ESCUCHAN EN LA MENTE ¨**

 **Agradezco mucho su apoyo y que disfruten.**

CAP 5:

\- ADRIEN -

Su Vista se nublaba con imágenes de tejados que pasaban a su lado, pero reconocía esos lugares, había ido allí anteriormente, una calle esquinera, pero aparentemente no iría a ese lugar, sino aun tejado mas arriba donde había un balcón, después todo había sido confuso, volvía a ver su camino a casa claramente, sin saber cómo, ya había llegado a dicha mansión a su prisión personal, se destransformo y todo se volvió confuso de nuevo.

Plag, no veo nada, hace un momento podía ver todo claramente – decía un chico rubio parado en medio de un gran cuarto, este daba pasos inseguros mientras trataba de tocar algo para acercarse a su cama.

Tranquilo, solo relájate sé que puede ser confuso, sigue mi voz yo te guiare – dijo el pequeño Kwami, mientras le guiaba empujándolo en dirección a la cama del chico, donde el rubio solo tanteaba la superficie y se sentaba mirando al vacío – ¿Dime que ves?- Pregunto Plag tranquilamente.

Veo muchas imágenes al mismo tiempo, antes solo veía lugares como si yo estuviera recorriendo parís, ahora todo es muy confuso, veo las caras de mis compañeros de clase, veo el Kwami rosa, me veo a mí mismo, veo a mi padre en el concurso del bombín, veo a los padres de Marinette entregando una caja de macarrones, veo a chat Noir, ¿por qué repentinamente todo llega de golpe? – pregunto Adrien confundido.

Así de fuerte es el poder de la luna roja, lo mejor que puedes hacer es relajarte y dejar que esas imágenes lleguen, en este momento Ladybug debe estar experimentando algo similar, aunque ella menciono que estaba tratando de concentrarse, tal vez por eso el repentino ataque de imágenes inconexas – Explico Plag a un Adrien aun confundido.

Por más que trataba de hallarle una lógica a todo aquello aún seguían llegando, imágenes de sus luchas junto a Ladybug, aunque él sabía que veía desde los ojos de la chica, de pronto vio algo que llamo en sobre manera su atención, era una pequeña Catarina que se había posado en una carta color rosa y en forma de nube, después recordó la carta que había recibido en san Valentín.

Plag, Ladybug si fue quien me envió la carta de san Valentín, acabo de verlo – dijo muy emocionado el chico, ya recostado, se había rendido con ese rio de imágenes que llegaban a su mente.

Quién lo diría, el chico enamorado es correspondido por su heroína, bueno apartando ese tema, exijo mi queso, no sabes lo agotador que fue este día – exigió el pequeño gato negro, a lo que Adrien, sacaba un queso camembert de su mochila.

_CASA DE MARINETTE_

Aquella noche no había sido la mejor, había soñado que estaba junto a Chat Noir como Marinette, el chico estaba muy curioso de verla allí, sin embargo, no perdió la oportunidad de hacer alarde de sus habilidades y de lo genial que era, además de decirle que por más que ella le suplicara su corazón pertenecía a Ladybug, a lo que ella solo se había reído y le había hecho una escena dramática de cómo estaba desilusionada por el rechazo, extrañamente, sintió como si pudiera despertar en cualquier momento, hasta que una patita en su cara logro el cometido de despertarla.

Marinette despierta, de lo contrario llegaras tarde - Dijo apurada el ser de cara rosa y una mota en su frente color negra.

Gracias Tikki, no sé qué habría hecho sin tu ayuda, la verdad no dormí muy bien – dijo la chica mientras recordaba el sueño, efectivamente sentía que su mente estuvo despierta toda la noche, aun que sentía que en ese momento volvía a tener control de su mente – Apropósito Tikki, ayer cuando Chat Noir y yo rompimos el sello, aparecieron unas creaturas en nuestra ayuda, ¿tú sabes qué significa eso o por qué aparecieron? – pregunto la oji azul, tras recordar que habían quedado con Chat Noir de consultar con sus Kwamis, acerca del tema.

Pues veras Marinette, en realidad esos seres éramos nosotros, ya que como sabes tus poderes junto a los de Chat Noir, simbolizan el Ying y Yang, el poder de crear y el poder de destruir, representado en una Catarina y un gato negro, sin embargo más allá,el mundo que es un todo, está divido en tierra y el cielo, el dragón que simboliza la tierra es el yang y el tigre que simboliza el cielo es el yin, ellos juntos expresan la armonía del Universo, solo cuando esta la luna roja podemos adoptar esta forma y así como ustedes nosotros estamos en una unión perfecta, solo que nosotros ya lo sabemos manejar – Explico Tikki, dejando a una asombrada Marinette, llena de preguntas – para que no te confundas, esa seria nuestra apariencia real.

_CASA DE ADRIEN _

Eso sí que no lo veía venir – Decía un asombrado chico rubio, el cual había sido despertado por una voz chillona que no reconocía, al despertar y ver a un ser rosa, empezó a comprender que ya no veía su cuarto sino a la Kwami de Ladybug, quien explicaba la aparición de aquellos seres en la batalla pasada.

Chico a veces no te entiendo – decía Plag mientras bostezaba, se rascaba los ojos tratando de incorporarse.

Acabo de ver a la Kwami rosa, explicar lo que son ustedes, las criaturas de ayer – dijo mientras decidió que era hora de empezar alistarse al tiempo que le comentaba a Plag.

_CASA DE MARINETTE _

Mientras una agitada Marinette se terminaba de alistar, enrojeció repentinamente al recibir una imagen de un chico con el dorso descubierto haciendo gestos al espejo, se precipito a sacar de su mente aquella imagen, ¨a veces creo que mi imaginación me juega malas pasadas¨ Pensó acalorada.

¨My lady buenos días¨ Dijo una característica voz en su cabeza, lo que la hizo colorearse más al darse cuenta que aquel chico probablemente era nada más que Chat Noir ¨¿Que malas pasadas te juega tu mente, My lady?¨ Pregunto Adrien pícaramente mientras seguía posando frente a su espejo, como era habitual en el para practicar para sus estudios fotográficos.

_CASA DE ADRIEN_

¨Na… Na… Gato tonto mejor ponte una camisa, ten un poco de vergüenza¨ Soltó la chica en la mente del rubio, ante la sorpresa del chico, quien al darse cuenta de la situación enrojeció y se alejó del espejo, agradeciendo al cielo que desde esa perspectiva no era visible su cara.

¨My lady, no tienes que espiar mi mente para verme, sabes que no me negaría ante cualquier petición por tu parte¨ Pensó Adrien tratando de agregar algo de humor a la situación vergonzosa, su Ladybug lo había visto posando tontamente frente a un espejo, eso era algo que no podría olvidar.

_CASA DE MARINETTE_

¨Yo n…noo quería verte, solo paso¨ Dijo apresurada la chica mientras devoraba su desayuno rápidamente y corría hacia la escuela, tratando de olvidar el incidente, no era bueno pensar sobre el tema en ese momento, Chat Noir escucharía sus pensamientos.

_ ADRIEN_

¨My lady ¨ Pensaba Adrien ya camino a la escuela.

Al bajar, una imagen de la escuela llega a su mente, instintivamente sabe que es de Ladybug, ella estaba en un pasillo de la escuela ¨así que efectivamente estudiamos en el mismo instituto¨ Apunto pícaramente Adrien a la chica que esperaba que escuchara, en definitiva ese juego del gato y el ratón le estaba agradando ¨Olvida lo que viste gatito, sabes muy bien que no debemos saber nuestras identidades¨ dijo afanada la chica mientras corría por los pasillos.

Podía ver como ella recorría aquellos pasillos perfectamente, veía como la gente la observaba curiosamente, debido a su velocidad, dudo un poco en seguirla o no, era una oportunidad única, sino lograba dar con ella hoy, mañana volvería a ser un misterio para él.

_ MARINETTE_

Marinette vio como la imagen de un pasillo se mostraba ante ella, Chat Noir ¿entraría a su clase a buscarla? ¨ ¿Chat Noir me estás buscando?¨ pregunto la peli negra acelerada dudando de si entrar o no al salón de clases ¨My lady, por más que deseo saber quién eres, es suficiente honor para mí saber que te tengo cerca, no te defraudare, no te buscare a menos que eso sea lo que desees¨ Explico Adrien en su tono más amable y comprensivo, sabía que para Ladybug era muy importante guardar su identidad, ¨Gracias¨ Musito la chica mientras entraba al aula.

De pronto Marinette se vio a si misma entrando al salón y esto la confundió en sobre manera, entro rápidamente intento no mirar a nadie, solo el suelo, así no revelaría a Chat Noir que Ladybug había entrado al mismo salón, tomo asiento y poso su vista en el chico que estaba delate suyo, era una manía que tenía.

_ ADRIEN_

De pronto Adrien noto como una imagen de su nuca lo desconcertó, su Ladybug, estaba en esa clase y lo estaba viendo, ¿podría ser posible que ella ya supiera su verdadera identidad?, ¨No cálmate, solo es una coincidencia¨ pensó el chico bajo la lógica de ser un modelo reconocido que llamaba la atención ¨Una ironía más bien¨ Pensó Marinette en respuesta al pensamiento del chico.

¨My lady, ¿cómo quieres que preste atención a clase cuando debo evitar que te enamores de mí al descubrirme? ¨ - pensó Adrien mirando a su escritorio, si por alguna razón ella viera atreves de él, solo vería un escritorio que bien podría ser cualquiera.

¨Gato presumido¨ pensó Marinette mientras sonreía a la mesa y hacia algunos dibujos sueltos en su cuaderno, ¨ oh mi lady ¿te gusta el color azul?¨- Pregunto Adrien al notar como la tinta del bolígrafo que usaba la chica era azul claro.

_ MARINNETE_

¨ ¿ehhh? ahhh eso, si ¨ respondió sin mucha importancia la chica ¨ ¿y el tuyo?¨, pregunto la chica con cierta curiosidad, esos pequeños detalles no se podían hablar mientras se batallaba, no estaba de más conocer a su querido compañero.

_ ADRIEN_

¨te sonara cliché, pero el verde claro es mi color favorito¨ Respondió Adrien, sacando un lápiz de color de un verde para mostrar el tono al que se refería a la chica ¨no te niego que ese tono de verde es hermoso, de hecho me recuerda mucho a un chico de nuestra clase, sus ojos son de ese mismo tono de verde¨ pensó embelesada la chica pensando en el rubio y sus amables ojos verdes, imagen que se recreó en la mente del chico el cual asombrado no pudo evitar sonrojarse, su Ladybug lo había pensado, así fuera para una referencia.

¨De hecho me recuerdan a los ojos de mi madre¨ Explicaba Chat Noir a la mente de la azabache, lo que le sorprendió a la misma, era la primera vez que Chat le decía algo íntimo de él, y pudo ver que el chico también era alguien sensible y por experiencia propia sabía que era amable.

Bueno chicos, para mañana no olviden, tiene examen final de matemáticas, recuerden practicar factorización – explicaba la profesora que los despidió aquella tarde, a lo que los chicos quedaron desconcertados, ya que no habían notado el paso del tiempo.

_ MARINETTE_

¨Bueno gatito ya sabes, mira al piso y cuando hayas salido ya podremos seguir con nuestras agendas¨ Ordeno la chica, mientras con cuidado caminaba mirando hacia al piso solo mirando sus pasos.

_ ADRIEN_

Igual mente hizo Adrien, quien se encaminaba hacia la salida, cuando un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos y después sintió un gran golpe que lo hizo caer.

¡Cuidado!- había gritado Alya al ver un inevitable accidente, una chica iba caminando hacia la salida de la escuela, al tiempo que un chico iba girando una esquina, ocasionando que ambos se tropezaran y cayeran por los escalones de la entrada de la escuela.

No tienes remedio, siempre te la pasas en las nubes – reía Alya al ver que ambos chicos estaban en perfecto estado y la susodicha le tendía las manos a ambos para ayudarlos a ponerse en pie.

_ ADRIEN_

Parada allí, estaba Alya riéndose mientras una imagen de sí mismo se repetía constantemente en la cabeza del chico, el solo sonrió mirando a la chica quien estaba sonrojada y asombrada.

My lady, el gato ha hallado al ratón – dijo quedamente el oji verde a la azabache quien resoplo y le devolvió una sonrisa tímida.

 **Continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6: Eres Tu

**Hola de nuevo, agradezco a quienes me motivan a continuar, perdón por tardar, pronto me mudare y estuve un poco ocupada, vuelvo con una parte más y creo que continuare un poco más esta historia al menos hasta que acabe la luna roja XD**

CAP 6: Eres tu

_MARINETTE_

La imagen de la chica peli negra frente a ella lucia tan avergonzada y sorprendida como ella se sentía, la detallo como a una extraña, las coletas y la ropa, todo correspondía a su propia figura, pero eso no era lo importante, la imagen del rubio que la miraba con una sonrisa cómplice era el problema, aquel chico con mirada dulce la tenía embelesada y sorprendida, este solo se levantó y le extendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

Solo allí pudo procesar toda la información correctamente ¨ ¿Adrien? Gato, Gato…. CHAT NOIR¨, su Cara empalideció y su mueca debió de expresar todo lo que pensaba, ya que una voz la alerto de sus acciones.

Tierra llamando a Marinette, cierra la boca parece que recién viste una fantasma ¿dejaras a Adrien esperando? – decía la morena tras unos segundos en que la chica quedo petrificada allí en el suelo.

¨ ¿Que pasa My lady?, ¿el gato te comió la lengua?¨ escucho Marinette en su mente con una pequeña carcajada que el oji verde trato de contener, sacándola así de su primera sorpresa.

Es. Esto… Gr…gracias – Dijo la oji azul tomando la mano del chico y algo hipnotizada al ver los ojos verdes del chico que en ese momento tenían la picardía de su gatuno compañero y por un momento, no entendía como no se había dado cuenta, sin embargo, el Adrien que ella conocía tenía una sonrisa encantadora y no una sonrisa pícara como la que veía en ese momento.

_ADRIEN_

La chica tomo su mano y se puso en pie, todo era muy confuso, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que no veía a la segura y heroica chica que sabía era Ladybug, estaba esperando un comentario sarcástico de rechazo, solo recibió una sonrisa tímida y un tartamudeo típico de Marinette.

¿Chicos están bien?, de verdad que ambos andaban en la luna, no que sea algo raro en ti Marinette – Dijo burlonamente la morena, mientras le daba un pequeño codazo a la chica.

Yo... yo… yo… deb…o irme adiós – Grito la pelinegra alejándose a toda velocidad, dejando a los dos chicos atrás y muy confundidos.

Fue mucha cercanía para su cerebro, tal vez deba llamarla, a esa velocidad no la alcanzare, hasta luego Adrien – Se burló Alya mientras Adrien solo la observaba confundido y desconcertado.

_MARINETTE_

¨Adrien es Chat Noir, Adrien es Chat Noir, Adrien es Chat Noir, Adrien es Chat Noir, Adrien es Chat Noir, Adrien es Chat Noir, Adrien es Chat Noir ¨ Se repetía constantemente la chica en su mente, mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos y caminaba de un extremo a otro de la habitación, mientras su Kwami se comía una galleta y la observaba resignada, ya había tratado de calmarla pero sus intentos eran todos fallidos.

Escucho un sonido en la puerta y fue a abrir pensando que era su madre, pero cual va siendo su sorpresa no habiendo nadie allí, quedando anonadada, ¨ ¿Tal vez fue solo mi imaginación?¨ pensó, ya se estaba volviendo loca, tenía suficiente que lidiar como para lidiar con sonidos que no existieron frustrada tomo uno de sus cojines y lo lanzo a la pared lanzándose ella a la cama al mismo tiempo.

¨My lady no fue tu imaginación, ven al balcón ¨ dijo la voz del chico que la tenía con su cabeza dando vueltas durante ya toda la tarde, quería decirle un par de cosas a ese presumido gato que había estado jugando con su mente todo ese tiempo, así que se armó de valor y con su cara más desafiante subió al balcón y allí vio al chico en su traje de cuero mirándola tranquilamente, lo que la sorprendió en sobre manera, esperaba al gato juguetón y allí estaba tan sereno como ¨Adrien¨

¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que estés por allí si no hay alguna emergencia – dijo seriamente la chica oji azul, hipnotizada por los ojos del chico, notaba que sobre la máscara sus pupilas adquirían un ligero alargamiento acentuando su apariencia de gato.

Si el problema es el traje, creo que se puede solucionar fácilmente – dijo confiadamente el rubio mientras mostrada su puño a Marinette y sonreía pícaramente – Plag, Garras fuera – Musito y al instante su cuerpo se llenó de una luz que fue absorbida por el anillo y de este salió rápidamente un Kwami color negro.

Chico no sabes de sutileza, bueno como sea, los dejo solos, iré a ver a Tikki – dijo la pequeña criatura, a la par que tomaba una pieza de queso que tenía ya preparado el rubio en su mano.

Buenas tardes My lady, Chat Noir a su servicio – Dijo grácilmente el oji verde exagerando una reverencia, lo que causo una ligera sonrisa en la peli castaña.

Chat…no… Adrien – Trato de decir la azabache pero no tuvo mucho éxito, acostumbrarse a que su compañero y amor de su vida era su compañero coqueto no iba a ser fácil – ¿Qué… que haces aquí?

_ADRIEN_

Pues… tú me llamaste y vine tan pronto como pude escaparme del gorila – dijo el chico en tono burlón con su característica sonrisa felina mientras algo nervioso se rascaba la cabeza, la chica enrojeció fuertemente al recordar su charla interna durante todo ese tiempo.

No te estaba llamando gatito – dijo desafiante Marinette al chico mientras con su dedo índice empujaba suavemente su frente, lo que ocasiono que este se sonrojara un poco.

¨Ladybug¨ pensó el rubio, aquella mirada desafiante era la de su querida Ladybug, esto lo tomo por la guardia baja y por un momento todo su valor se perdió y odio no poder ocultar su sonrojo detrás de su máscara, sin embargo, rápidamente arremetió contra la chica ¨Eso no era lo que me parecía¨ pensó el chico esperando una respuesta desafiante de la chica.

es solo que ahhhh… d…d deja de mirarme así – dijo la chica dándole la espalda muy colorada y algo molesta, aquel chico no era el Adrien que ella conocía.

Está bien, lo siento Marinette, no era mi intención – dijo el rubio volviendo a su faceta normal, estaba un poco preocupado de la reacción de la chica – veras, ahora que sabes quién soy, siento que ya no tengo nada que esconder, siendo Chat Noir descubrí una libertad que no podía tener siendo Adrien y me tranquiliza que seas tú quien lo sepa – dijo el chico con una expresión de tranquilidad que desconcertó a la chica al verlo a su cara nuevamente.

_MARINETTE_

Allí parado, el chico miraba a la calle desde el balcón mientras le contaba cómo se sentía ser Chat Noir, podía percibir que sus palabras y sentimientos eran sinceros y un sentimiento le oprimió el corazón, esa sensación de confidencialidad y una alegría que la invadía, ahora entendía quién era su compañero de misiones, su amigo y el chico que había cautivado su corazón, era tan feliz que su corazón trataba de salirse del pecho y tuvo que controlar su respiración, pues sentía que allí en ese momento podría derretirse.

Y… y… yo t… t… tu – Balbuceo frustrada Marinette, otra vez perdía el habla ante el chico, solo deseaba poder decir algo, lo que sea, pero las palabras no salían de su boca ¨también soy muy feliz¨ pensó tratando de que esa frase llegase a sus labios.

_ADRIEN_

La situación comenzaba a tornarse un poco incomoda, pero empezaba a comprender que no era el único que sentía alguna clase de libertad al tener la máscara, Marinette por alguna razón se sentía cohibida de hablarle directamente pero por su relación con Ladybug conocía la tenacidad de la chica pero también conocía el talento y la perseverancia de Marinette.

Creo que ahora comprendo un poco mejor la situación, My lady no tienes que decir nada, entiendo, todavía hay muchas cosas que necesitas procesar – dice el chico posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Marinette – La luna roja ya casi acaba, mañana todo volverá a la normalidad o casi al menos – decía algo nervioso el rubio rascando su nuca – Plag – Grito el chico a lo que el pequeño Kwami negro salió de la ventanilla del cuarto de Marinette junto con la Kwami moteada.

Creo que no han avanzado mucho – dijo la voz cantarina de la Kwami rosa mirando divertida al Kwami negro.

Par de tortolos sin remedio – le decía en respuesta Plag a Tikki, a lo que ambos se rieron y Adrien lo miro sospechosamente.

Plag, Las garras – dijo el rubio un poco sonrojado al escuchar la declaración del Kwami, en un instante su cuerpo estuvo rodeado de un brillo verde y frente a la chica ahora se hallaba el héroe de parís, Chat Noir – My lady, Fue un placer comparrrrtir este rato con usted – dijo el Gatuno acentuando la palabra simulando un ronroneo y saltando entre tejados ayudado por su bastón.

Marinette creo que ya puedes respirar – exclamo Tikki riéndose con su cantarina voz, mientras la azabache la miraba con el ceño fruncido dándose cuenta que estaba en lo correcto, había contenido su aliento al ver al chico transformarse.

No lo sé Tikki, es que ahora conozco otra faceta del chico que amo y es increíble y curiosa pero también increíble, ahora entiendo por qué es tan carismático cuando es chat Noir, claro, tiene sentido con lo estricto que es su padre poder liberarse de la carga de que lo conozcan y aun así sigue siendo un modelo reconocido de día, inteligente, guapo, amable y en los días que hay un villano acuatizado salva parís – explicaba Marinette a toda velocidad dando un gritito al final de esta última frase.

_ADRIEN_

Miren al valeroso Chat Noir, dándoselas de héroe y acá está delirando nuevamente por su Ladybug, eres un cursi – decía el Kwami negro al ver al rubio llegar a observar el cielo embelesado, como muchas otras veces lo había visto hacer.

Plag es que no entiendes. Muchas veces me he preguntado quien estaba detrás de ese antifaz, ahora que lo sé, quiero saber aún mas de ella, ¿porque es tan reservada?, ¿cuáles son sus miedos?, lo que le gusta, aunque siendo Marinette, dirá que el diseño además sé que puede ser muy valiente como Marinette, ¿recuerdas el día en que vino su tío? Se enfrentó a Cloe sin miramientos y ella ha ayudado a muchos chicos que eran víctimas de sus constantes burlas, es simplemente maravillosa – explicaba el joven al Kwami mientras este comía una pila de queso camembert como si no hubiese un mañana.

¿Y porque no le dices lo que sientes? , ahora que sabes quién es, no necesitas esperar a que haya algún Akuma suelto – pregunto el Plag con la boca llena de queso.

¿Ya ves lo tímida que se pone siendo Marinette?, debo decirle pero todavía no es el momento ella debe sentirse confiada estando conmigo, tanto como Chat Noir, como siendo Adrien – dijo el chico decidido, mientras tomaba sus cosas para dejar todo listo para el día siguiente.

 **Bueno he aquí otro retazo de historia, perdón si me he pasado de rosa :p pero es que así son estos dos personajes, tengo una última sorpresa para terminar el finc antes de que acabe la luna roja, espero leerlos nuevamente.**


End file.
